


A Bet Worth Losing

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Paneville-freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Black Lake, stupid bets over bertie botts, under 1k is hard you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: “Try me. Bet I can do it the first time,” snatching the box away.He smirked wickedly at her, “Fine then Parkinson. Catch this bean and you win. Fail and you have to… hmm,” he looked over the grounds a wide grin spread across his features at the tall lanky boy digging by the opposite tree, “Kiss Longbottom.”Pansy’s gaze slid from Blaise to Neville. Watching as he pulled out small vials collecting grass and dirt for whatever reason, “Fine. Give me the stupid candy.”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	A Bet Worth Losing

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49841261658/in/dateposted/)  
> 
> 
> This was written for the Draco's Den Roll a drabble.  
> My roll was a magical first kiss in public among plants or trees.

Pulling off her jumper, Pansy cast a charm on the wool clothing. Watching as the fabric twisted and turned in mid-air stretching out into a square, then falling to the ground blanketing the blades of grass below. Satisfied with her work, Pansy adjusted her straight-edged bob. Moving like a dark curtain as she ranged her fingers through the silken strands. Gripping at the hem of her pristine white blouse she tugged it down then flattened her pleated skirt before sitting down on the self-made blanket. Blaise and everyone else around them snickered at her as she bent her knees into the soft fabric.

“Oh for Morgana’s sake give it a rest already,” she replied with a touch of boredom to her tone.

“We would,” Blaise replied, attempting to toss a Bertie Bott in his mouth only for it to land several inches away, “But you’re a pompous bitch. So we won’t,” pulling out another only for this one to land in his eye.

“Pompous bitch or not. At least I don’t look like I’m training for a kneazle competition,” Pansy retorted coolly, watching as Blaise failed repeatedly.

Blaise rolled his eyes, “Not as easy as it looks.”

“Try me. Bet I can do it the first time,” she snatched the box away.

He smirked wickedly at her, “Fine then Parkinson. Catch this bean and you win. Fail and you have to… hmm,” he looked over the grounds a wide grin spread across his features at the tall lanky boy digging by the opposite tree, “Kiss Longbottom.”

Pansy’s gaze slid from Blaise to Neville. Watching as he pulled out small vials collecting grass and dirt for whatever reason, “Fine. Give me the stupid candy.”

None of her friends knew that she had been spending two nights a week for the past four months with Neville. She wasn’t the best when it came to plants and herbology. Her parents threatened to cut her off if she didn’t bring up her grades. In an act of desperation, she struck a deal with Neville. Providing he helped her she would give anything he wanted. Whenever it was requested of him. Despite her reputation, Pansy always filled a debt. Through these past months, the two of them went from hardly speaking to staying up in the greenhouse talking. Even when she confessed about turning in Harry, Neville did not judge her. Instead, he took her hand in his squeezing in gently, letting her know it was okay. It was a war and she was desperate. Him being understandable of it made her see him in a new light. Neville should hate her and yet he chose not to. Just the thought of that moment, of _him_ made her heart race. 

Pansy eyed the white jelly bean before her, face turning in disgust knowing it was the soap flavor. She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to miss or not. Leaving it to chance she closed her eyes, parted her scarlet lips tossing the Bertie Bott high up in the air. A few seconds passed and nothing, but Blaise and other Slytherins laughing. Her eyes flicked open, she stood to turn to glare at Blaise.

“Fine, you win.”

“Let us know if he tastes like plants!” Pansy turned to flash an obscene gesture then continued on her path.

Approaching Neville under the willow tree, Pansy's steps slowed as her pulse quickened. She thought about leaving, but Blaise would only tease her. Pansy took a steadying breath inching towards the hunched over back as he worked, securing the last vials in his satchel. Her tongue ran over her lips though she had other kisses before, she wanted this first kiss with him to mean something. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but being near Neville made her complete. Like she was mere seeds in the soil and he was the sun and rain that helped her grow.

“Longbottom.”

Neville turned to meet her. His smile wide and bright like the rays beaming through the branches. During the day she could see the flecks of amber in his hazel eyes. She drifted from surprised gaze down to his lips, slightly open, ready for her to claim.

“Oh, Heya Pans-” grabbing him by the jumper, Pansy pulled him down to her. Their lips met, slow and tender at first.

She felt him stiffen briefly at the touch before running his fingers through her slanted bob pulling her to him. Their lips melded together perfectly, like some kind of magic at play. Not in casting charms and spells, but in binding them together type of way. As if her life was leading to this moment here with him. They stayed that way listening to other students gasped shocks, questioning if they were together and if so when it happened. Pansy pulled away glaring at the crowd with such intensity you’d think she cast an Avada on the lot. Neville rubbed at the nape of his neck awkwardly.

“That was wow.”

Pansy shrugged as if she wasn’t trying to assess his wow response, “I aim to please.”

“Pansy?” he asked, his hand snaking around her waist. Her brows arched in question, “ You said before if I help you, you’d give me whatever I wanted.”

“I did,” her eyes locked onto his. She knew everyone was watching and didn’t have to look at Blaise to know his jaw was on the floor.

Neville chewed at his lip, “What if I said what I wanted was you?”

“I don’t know Longbottom. I’d have to think on it,” she teased.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](https://mysweetvilllain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
